


Power of Three Tiger AU

by Dinojay10



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Book Series: Power of Three, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinojay10/pseuds/Dinojay10
Summary: What if instead of Firestar receiving the 'kin of your kin' prophecy, Tigerstar receives it instead?What if instead of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing being the three, it would instead be Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, and Flametail?
Kudos: 31





	1. ALLEGIENCES

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom

**Warriors:** Oakfur - small brown tom

Rowanclaw - dark ginger tom  
Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot - black tom  
Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black and white tom

Kinkfur - dark gray tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out on end

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar along his back

Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Apprentices:** Ivypaw - black and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlpaw - light brown tabby tom

**Queens:** Tawnypelt - pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaw’s kits: Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom) Dawnkit (cream furred she-kit) and Flamekit (dark ginger tom)

**Elders:** Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar - ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Berrypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Hollypaw

**Warriors:** Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom  
Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches and a scarred face  
Apprentice, Jaypaw

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Ashfur - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and green eyes  
Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook where small fish swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:** Berrypaw - cream colored tom

Hazelpaw - small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw - gray and white tom

Cinderpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw - light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollypaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:** Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, mother of Dustpelt’s kits: Icekit (white she-kit) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)  
Mother of Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy - cream long furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders:** Longtail - pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar - brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot - gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Barkface - short tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

**Warriors:** Tornear - gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat  
Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices:** Kestrelpaw - mottled gray tom with white splotches

Harepaw - brown and white tom

Breezepaw - black tom

Heatherpaw - light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:** Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot - blue gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowpaw

**Warriors:** Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker - black tom with gray eyes  
Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Pinefur - very short haired tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:** Willowpaw - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dapplepaw - mottled gray she-cat

Minnowpaw - dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncepaw - ginger and white tom

Pebblepaw - mottled gray tom

**Queens:** Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat, mother of Voletooth's kits Copperkit (dark ginger she-kit), Nettlekit (dark brown tom), and Robinkit (pale tortoiseshell and white tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Beechfur’s kits: Sneezekit (gray and white tom) and Mallowkit (light brown tabby tom)

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:** Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Sol - tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes and a mane like a lion, loner

Jacques - huge black and white tom, kittypet

Susan - small brown tabby she-cat, kittypet

Hatch - white tom with pale yellow eyes, rogue

Dews - gray and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, rogue


	2. PROLOGUE

“You have only one more life to receive,” meowed Cedarstar. “Are you ready?”

Tigerclaw nodded. _ One more and I’ll be the true leader of ShadowClan! _

Cedarstar let out a sigh. “I should never have appointed Raggedstar as my deputy,” he mewed. “All this trouble goes back to that moment. If only I had known what lay ahead...” He lifted his head and placed his muzzle against Tigerclaw’s. “I give you a life for farsightedness, for understanding what the results of your actions might be, however distant in the future. It will be the hardest and the most lonely part of your duty as leader, Tigerclaw, but essential to keep your clan safe. Do not rush into anything. Look forward, and choose the path that leads to where you want your Clanmates to be.”

The life was clear and sparkling like the light of the Moonstone. It danced through Tigerclaw’s fur, sharpening all his senses until he felt as if he could see right to the edges of StarClan. Something stirred in the back of Tigerclaw’s mind.

“But Cedarstar, where are my lives for courage? For strength in battle and revenge on my enemies?” He heard his voice go shrill in doubt, and winced.

Cedarstar looked calmly at him. “You bring enough courage, strength, and vengeance in yourself. It is the duty of StarClan to give you lives for what you might lack, to make your leadership fair for all the cats in your care.”

Tigerclaw twitched his ears._ If StarClan trusts me to win battles without their help, who am I to argue? _ “Thank you, Cedarstar,” he mewed.

“Welcome, Tigerstar!” Cedarstar declared, stepping back and raising his voice. “Lead ShadowClan well with all of your lives!”

“Welcome, Tigerstar!”

“Tigerstar!”

“Tigerstar!”

Tigerstar bathed in the cheers of the StarClan cats. At last! This is what I’ve have waited for my whole life. He looked around and saw a group of cats standing close together, watching with anxious, hopeful eyes. He recognized the former ShadowClan elders: Cinderfur, Darkflower, and Dawncloud. And beside them, Nightstar- or perhaps Nightpelt, here, because he had never been given nine lives? _ I will lead your Clan back to the glory it had before, _ Tigerstar promised them silently. _ Trust me. _

Runningnose the ShadowClan medicine cat appeared, making Tigerstar jump. “I have been here all along,” Runningnose meowed. “It is time to leave now.”

Tigerstar nodded. “I have a clan to lead,” he declared.

“Wait.”

The ShadowClan leader halt in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder back to the half faded spirits. Cedarstar, still standing in the same spot, holds a stern expression. The others were more transparent. “Tigerstar, we have one last important message for you.”

In the corner of Tigerstar’s eyes he saw Runningnose perked his ears in interest. The brown tabby turned and spoke, “What is it, Cedarstar?”

_ Can it wait until I return to my Clan? _ He growled in his mind. If it was so important Tigerstar couldn’t imagine why they waited this long to speak of it, but he didn’t question StarCLan’s decisions. It was what made him leader.

The StarClan cat remains his fixated stare at Tigerstar, and shook his head. Tigerstar blinked. 

Suddenly the spirit lifted his tail high in the air and puffed out his chest. Tigerstar can hear the fading cats behind Cedarstar start to bicker and meow, at first so quiet he couldn’t hear them before the crowd of voices grew louder and louder. There wasn’t any way for Tigerstar to understand what the spirits were saying. He felt Runningnose press against him in fear, his fur standing on edge.

“There will be three,” Cedarstar boomed, louder than the surrounding, chanting cats. “kin of your kin, who holds the power of the stars in their paws.” 

_ What? _

Tigerstar couldn’t help but cast a confusing glare at the former leader. He turned to Runningnose in hope the medicine cat would recognize anything about the message, but he remained still and wide eyed. _ Kin of my kin? _ Tigerstar’s mind raced. _ Does that go with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw? Are they a part in this? _

_ But...’the power of the stars in their paws.’ What will that mean exactly? Why must it be towards me? _

Cedarstar remained calm, his posture and gaze still as he and the rest of the starry cats seem to disappear right in front of Tigerstar. “Hey, wait!” He ordered the disappearing spirits. He needs answers, and he needs them now!

The StarClan cats only seem to howl and yell at him before leaving only a trail of stardust behind them. The crimson clearing was now empty, quiet, dark. Tigerstar and Runningnose were the only ones left.

“That prophecy...” Tigerstar’s low voiced threatened to tear down the entire forest. He looked over Runningnose, who seem to shrink in his fur. “Did you have anything to say about this?”

The gray and white tom shook his head, frightened. “I-I’ve never heard of this!” He squeaked. “If I did I would’ve told you, honest.”

“Then what is the prophecy about then?!” Tigerstar demanded, unsheathing his claws. “Does it have anything to do with my kits?!”

Runningnose sank into the ground, wincing. Tigerstar looked at the tom, disgusted at how he’s acting in front of his new leader. _ Speak up you snotty rat! _

“T-The prophecy said ‘kin of your kin’...uh, I’m thinking you...you don’t have any littermate with kits now, don’t you?” Runningnose sniffled, hoping that he didn’t touch a nerve.

An unearthly growl was the only answer Tigerstar gave his medicine cat. Nightkit And Mistkit wouldn’t have to die if it weren’t for ThunderClan being so weak. But then Tigerstar realizes his mistake; His own kits are being raised there. He has to do something.

“We need to go back,” Tigerstar demanded. Runningnose only stared on. “This prophecy is important, but so is my duties as ShadowClan’s new leader. I must go back and keep everyone safe.”

Runningnose nodded, slowly rising up from his crouch. “Right, right...right.”

The back of Tigerstar’s mind starts to take over his thoughts._ Idiot! _ He scolded. _ You left your own kits there! You need to get them to ShadowClan so this prophecy can be all yours. Do not show ANY mercy. _

He pictured his exile, with Fireheart standing on the top of the leader’s rock calling all his crimes in front of ThunderClan. In the midst of the chaos, he saw Goldenflower standing just outside the nursery, looking miserable but accepting, as if she knew this would happen someday. Her tail is curled protectively around his wide eyed kits.

Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Their kits.

_ Then I’ll convince Goldenflower too. _ Tigerstar conceives. _ If I find a way to tell her our kits are better off there, she’ll have to come too. I just know it. _

_ I’m sorry, Sasha. It has to be this way. I want you to be with me, but this prophecy could ensure my plan of taking over the forest. ShadowClan will return to rule in pride and glory like it once did, with me as their leader. Blood will spill if it has too, and Fireheart, oh Fireheart, you will finally learn what you’re really up against. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue time!!! I went and copied some of the short story where Tigerstar gains his nine lives but added the prophecy in there. I wonder what he might try to do.......thinking emoji.............


	3. CHAPTER 1

“You can’t defeat me!” Tigerkit squealed. “I’m invisible!”

“No fair!” Dawnkit roared, pounding her paws on the nursery floor. Her green eyes flashing back towards Tawnypelt, sitting by the edge of the nursery in her moss bedding. “Tigerkit’s cheating!”

“I am not!” Tigerkit rebutted. He opened his tiny mouth, flashing his teeth. “You kicked me in the face, remember! It doesn’t hurt but it was a good kick I swear!”

Dawnkit pouted, but continued to speak to her mother. “Mama, tell Tigerkit he needs to play fairly or I’m not playing at all!”

Tawnypelt glares at both of them with tired glances. She turned her attention to Dawnkit. “What makes you think he’s cheating?” She asked. “I’m not seeing anything wrong with how he’s play fighting.”

Dawnkit stares, wide eyed._ She doesn’t believe me! _

“Tigerkit keeps winning against me!” She whined. “I keep on being beat and he keeps saying that I should just learn to get better!”

“But it’s true!” Tigerkit added.

“Stop, Tigerkit,” Tawnypelt snapped at her son, who upon hearing her words shrank to the floor into a brown little puffball. She spoke again to Dawnkit. “Maybe if you would ask nicely to your brother here he’ll tell you how he’s winning all the time.” She frown shifts into an unamused grin.

Dawnkit looked down onto the floor and sighed, her tail dropping and no longer puffed up by her anger. “Okay, mama.” She mewed.

Tigerkit hesitatingly eyed Tawnypelt. “Sorry mama,” He also meows before jumping back on all fours suddenly. “You wanna know how I beat you?” He asked smugly.

Dawnkit snorted. Of course Tigerkit would shove his winning streak in her face. She would’ve snapped back if it weren’t for what her mother said; just ask. 

“Yeah…I’d like to know.” She admitted, but still kept her eyes locked intently on Tigerkit.

The brown tabby lifted his head in pride. “Okay ...but from now on, you’re gonna have to call me Tigerstar.” He grinned. All he gotten back as a response was the sound of Dawnkit almost throwing up. _ All that power’s already going to his head! _ She miserably thought.

“Stop, Tiger_ kit _,” Tawnypelt hissed. “Just teach her how to win.” 

Tigerkit stares at her with a frightened look before replying with “O-okay mama…” He quickly padded over to an empty side of the nursery. “Over here Dawnkit!” He called to her.

Dawnkit looked at his brother, having the energy to defeat him in play fighting. She was already prepared to send her tiny paws flying. _ I can’t wait to finally beat him up! _

“So, teach me how to do it!” She mewed excitedly. 

Tigerkit smiles and positioned himself into a crouch, shoulders all tensed up and improper, confusing Dawnkit. “First, you gotta get down and crouch like this,” he instructed. “You have to be quiet and keep your eye on your opponent at all times.”

Dawnkit nodded and instead of crouching the way Tigerkit instructed, she decided to do a proper fighter crouch she sees the mentors and apprentices do in ShadowClan. Her shoulders are relaxed and keeps her balance on her paws. She also tries to not move her tail a lot just as the mentors once instructed. “Okay,” she whispered. “Now what?”

Tigerkit sports a wide eyed grin, showing his teeth. “You leap!”

Before Dawnkit can respond, Tigerkit crudely jumps on all fours and pushes face first into Dawnkit, knowing her out of her position and rolling on the ground. She let out a squeak and tries to scramble on all fours before her brother jumps on her and pins her down. She opens her eyes to see Tigerkit innocently looking down at her. “That’s how you win in a fight!” He meowed. “Now you try!”

Tigerkit lifted himself and moved away from Dawnkit so she can get herself back up on her paws. She watches her brother hopping around, anticipating her leap at him. _ He didn’t even do that right, _ she thought. _ Yet all this time, he keeps winning. It must be because of his body shape. He did push me over and pinned me down with it. Maybe I should try that too; a taste of his own medicine. _

She dropped back down into a crouch, and slowly started to crawl around and towards Tigerkit, who was still bouncing around. 

“You’re acting like I don’t see you,” he pointed out.

“I know,” Dawnkit replies. Inside, she started to panic. _ My body isn’t as heavy as his. _ She analyzes. _ That has to be true; I don’t think I can do this right...another tactic has to be made. _

It was then that she suddenly stopped and pointing her ears towards the entrance of the nursery. She quickly stood up and stared at the entrance and at Tawnypelt, who was trying her best to sleep in her nest. She hears footsteps.

“Someone’s coming,” Dawnkit mewed at Tigerkit, who stopped bouncing around. He lifted his ears and focused outside, but he shakes his head in annoyance, looking eagerly at the cream she-kit. 

“Do you think it’s Littlecloud and Flamekit?” He asked excitedly. 

“I hope so!” Dawnkit mewed. She hasn’t seen her brother Flamekit all day; he’s been stuck inside the medicine cat den with their medicine cat Littlecloud ever since this sunrise. Tawnypelt’s been worried sick but Dawnkit is not sure why. Tigerkit doesn’t know either, so he tries to get Dawnkit to listen into the den, but she couldn’t hear anything besides what’s around her. She finds that quite strange.

_ My ears are weird. _ She always told herself that. They’re long and pointy, so she is quite shy on the fact that her ears are the same shape of a fat vole. Tigerkit makes fun of her for it, she knows it’s playfully and never scornful, but it was Flamekit who always defended her and tells her how amazing it is to hear things from far far away. She never did thank him for telling her that, so it’s the first thing she wanted to say to him once he gets back.

The two siblings ran to the entrance of the nursery and glanced out. Dawnkit was the first to notice how bright and green the clearing is, despite ShadowClan marking their territory in the darkest part of the forest. She saw cats already sitting about and talking; Russetfur, the deputy of ShadowClan was chatting with another ShadowClan warrior Dawnkit doesn’t recognize, Owlpaw chasing Redpaw around the opening, probably playing eagle hunt which is a game Tawnypelt doesn’t want her kits to play yet. She even sees Blackstar nonchalantly laying on his side next to the fresh kill pile, eating a frog while Toadfoot explains to him about the patrol that happened today.

Dawnkit wanted to hear what the conversation was more until Tigerkit burst into her thoughts, “I don’t see them anywhere! Are you sure you heard it right?”

_ Oh. Right. _

Sometimes the camp can be too overwhelming to focus on one single thing, Dawnkit concluded. But she can be able to select a part of the camp to focus her hearing, so she tipped her head slightly to the medicine cat den. Nobody was coming in or coming out from the looks of it. Her tail prematurely dropped to the ground, but still she pressed on. 

A heartbeat later, she heard something. A voice, old but filled in youthful optimism. 

“This will be great,” the voice meowed. “No apprentice was interested in herbs as you are. Even if you’re still a kit you still have such integrity to help others.”

Another voice pitched in, albeit much younger. “I _ heard _ that,” the voice hissed. Dawnkit recognized it immediately. _ Ivypaw? _

The old voice seem to ignore the apprentice. “I would need more help with medicine cat duties. I’m growing older as we speak.” The voice stopped. Dawnkit could hear small pawsteps, then shuffling as if one of the cats was moving things around. After a while, the voice returned. “Flamekit,” it meowed. “I’ll let Blackstar know your decision then.”

Dawnkit perked up. _ Flamekit! _

“Kits!” Tawnypelt’s soft mew was joined with Dawnkit suddenly being lifted up from the ground. She squealed, breaking focus on the medicine cat den as she is brought back into the nursery by her mother. The tortoiseshell she-cat gently laid her daughter in her moss bed. Dawnkit spots Tigerkit running back into the nursery acting all innocently. _ As if our mama was so mouse brain to not see you outside with me! _She pouted.

“You two shouldnt be outside yet,” Tawnypelt explained, eyeing Tigerkit. It was obvious she can see right through his disguise. “Flamekit will be back, I promise. He’s just...not feeling well is all.”

Dawnkit perked her ears. She heard a faint dissociation with Tawny’s words and how she actually felt. Her heart jerked. Was Tawnypelt lying?

_ Or is she just incredibly tired? _

Tawnypelt does look slightly worn out, after all. Dawnkit caught a glance up to her mother and saw only warm, green eyes. There was no detection of worry or nervousness, only motherly love. Dawnkit dropped her ears in relief. Maybe she shouldn’t be so worried for her.

Dawnkit’s ears stood erect again only a heartbeat later. There were more footsteps, but they’re significantly louder. “Mama, someone’s coming!” She whispered.

Tawnypelt flashed her a puzzled glance before turning around. Dawnkit can pinpoint the moment her heart leaped. “Rowanclaw.” Her mother breathed out.

Dawnkit couldn’t see what was in front of the den. Her mother was blocking the way, so she had to craned her neck around to see her father. Normally, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw would meet in purrs and pelt brushing, but the atmosphere was different. Dawnkit’s father has a serious expression and she can see his body covered in cobwebs. 

“Blackstar wants to see us,” Rowanclaw mewed. “He said it was urgent.”

Dawnkit could see Tawnypelt wanting to talk back. Her mother quickly turned and grabbed the fluffy Tigerkit by the scruff and placed him next to Dawnkit. Their mother pressed her face to his son and licked him on the ears.

“I’ll be right back,” She mewed gently. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Tawnypelt then turn and exit the nursery, padding side by side with Rowanclaw before Dawnkit could say anything.

“Mama, wait!” Tigerkit whined. He scrambled out of the mossbed, threatening to run up to her before Dawnkit placed her paw on his head.

“Tigerkit wait,” she hissed. “I heard something! From the medicine cat den! I heard Flamekit’s name!”

Tigerkit’s back flared up. “What is mama and papa going to do? Did you see the webs on him? Did you see her expression? Something’s going on!”

Dawnkit let out a sigh. _ He’s not even listening to me! _

Dawnkit rised up from the mossbed and bumped into her brother. “Hey mousebrain!” She hissed. She waited until her brother stopped complaining and stared at her before continuing. “I heard inside the medicine cat den! I heard Flamekit’s name!”

Tigerkit jumped. “You did?” He asked. “Are you sure you didn’t hear what was around you instead? Cats can always be worried for a kit-”

“Stop trying to be a moron and listen to me!” Dawnkit interrupted her brother. _ And doing this was your idea! “ _I heard a voice and I think it was talking to Flamekit. The voice has to be Littlecloud! He said he was gonna talk to Blackstar about their ‘decision’, whatever that...that might be...” Her voice trailed off as she felt her face stretched in realization. “Do you think Flamekit’s gonna be a medicine cat?” She gasped.

When Tigerkit didn’t respond, she pressed on. “I know Flamekit’s the worst at fighting out of the three of us, but I always imagined us as the best warriors in ShadowCan. The best! We’re a team, all three of us! He can’t ditch us over some pretty flowers and awful smelling medicine! Right, Tigerkit?”

Tigerkit looked solemnly to the nursery entrance, sighing. He shuffled his paws to the ground. “I’m worried about mama and papa,” he admitted, not meeting her gaze. “I didn’t listen to anything you said, sorry.”

Dawnkit swayed her tail side to side in agitation. _ Of course he didn’t listen. His brain is like a fish; forgetting what to focus on every 5 heartbeats! _

But she can understand why Tigerkit’s worried. “They…” she began, trying not to sound angry. “They said they need to go see Blackstar, right?”

Tigerkit nodded. His eyes lit up when he realized what Dawnkit was gonna do. “Are you gonna try to listen to them?” He asked.

“I’ll do it if you stop complaining,” she mewed. “Then you gotta listen to what I found out. Okay?”

The tabby nodded with glee. “Thank you!” He mewed. “Your weird ears are gonna save the day once again!”

“They’re not weird!” Dawnkit hissed.

Ignoring her brother after that statement, Dawnkit relaxed. She closed her eyes and let her fur lay back on her boy. She can still feel Tigerkit watching her, careful not to stomp and make any noise. This needs her full concentration.

Just a little more. Dawnkit slowly breathed in and out. 

“...ypet....Thund...an...the f...tre...on the...”

_ Ugh, it’s so hard to hear them! _ Dawnkit closed her eyes tighter. _ They’re whispering too quietly! If only- _

“They’re back?!”

Dawnkit’s mind went blank for a second after hearing the words. She sounds familiar but she never heard her so scared before.

_ Mama? _

Suddenly, a flash blinded the creamy she-kit. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a place she frequently seen in her head. She recognizes the bramble truckers covering the sides of the den. Above her head is a large tree branch on the top instead of a sheltered roof, where Blackstar frequently climbs up to five his speeches.

_ No way! _ Dawnkit gasped. _ This is the leader’s den! _

In front of her, Blackstar was politely standing over his own moss bed. Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt were there as well, standing in the dead center of the den. Tawnypelt looks exhausted, but Rowanclaw seems to also look fatigued. The cobwebs were still on his dark ginger pelt.

“But we should’ve gotten rid of them right?” Tawnypelt reminded the leader. “All this time we spent figuring out what to do and avenging Talonpaw meant nothing?”

Blackstar shook his big white head. Dawnkit always forgot how huge the tom was. “They were the cause of sunset patrol’s mishap. Rowanclaw?”

The ginger tom took a step towards his mate. “It’s true.” He admitted. “I was on a patrol with my apprentice Ivypaw and Snowbird to rescent the territory when the kittypet jumped out of the bushes. Snowbird has a nasty wound on her shoulder, and Ivypaw‘s ears were badly scarred.”

Dawnkit stared, mouth open. _ So that’s why Ivypaw was in the medicine cat den! _

“No...” Tawnypelt’s voice gave way, and a heartbeat later she turned to Blackstar. “Jacques and Susan needs to be punished. We need another patrol to drive them away and make sure they never come back.”

Blackstar nodded. “I do agree with you, Tawnypelt,” He coldly stated. “But we are not in the right position to attack. We're running out of warriors, and you have your kits to protect as well.” He nods towards Rowanclaw’s direction. “I suspect you still want to lead a patrol if we do this, correct?”

The ginger tom shut his eyes, hurts filling in them. Dawnkit recalled the one time she eavesdropped on a conversation by accident where his apprentice Talonpaw died from kittypets. Tawnypelt found him and had to practically drag him to camp before he passed away right there. Littlecloud didn’t even have time to check on his wounds before he stated that Talonpaw’s with StarClan now.

Dawnkit never met Talonpaw, but she wanted to meet him. Her clanmates said he was funny and loved playing with kits, but he was undeniably loyal and protective of his clan. He was even Cedarheart’s kit, so they were kin. The thought of all of this made Dawnkit’s heart ache.

Were these the same kittypets that killed Talonpaw? Dawnkit started to piece it together. Jacques and Susan were their names too.

“And we also think they’re responsible for the fox patrolling the ThunderClan border as well.” Blackstar added. The statement made everyone, including Dawnkit, jump.

“What does ThunderClan have to do with this?” Tawnypelt added, tilting her head. “We have more important things to worry about.”

“They were the ones that helped us drive Jacques and Susan away in the first place,” Blackstar recalled. “And like I said, we don’t have enough warriors to issue an attack. ThunderClan is striving, so I would ask for help if we want to avoid another attack.”

At last, the queen let her head drop to the ground. “I understand,” she agreed. “But please, let me come with you to ask for help. I need to talk to Bramblestar.”

Blackstar’s eyes lit up. “Bramblestar?” He asked, puzzled. “And what for?”

“Littermate stuff,” the tortoiseshell replies bitterly.

Rowanclaw stepped between the two. “Tawnypelt, you should really just watch the kits and lay back do-“

“It’s about the kits,” Tawnypelt snapped, then turned towards Blackstar. “Please, Blackstar, just let me go to ThunderClan. This is really important to me.”

Dawnkit watches in pure awe, yet intrigued. _ Us? But...what about us, mama? _

Another flash of light interrupted her train of thought before hearing the familiar voices of her littermate. “Hey Dawnkit!” She heard Tigerkit wail. “Dawn!”

“I’m right here!” Dawnkit wailed.

But something felt different. She could still see light. The floor started to move on its own and within heartbeats Dawnkit lost her balance and tumbled down dizzyingly. Her head started to ache in great pain before she shifted her eyes from the blinding light to the bleak darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seemed like such a long first chapter which i apologize for!!!!! Sowwy!!!! I'm hoping none of the chapters beyond this one are this long!!!!
> 
> also I want to say one thing about Talonpaw being kin with Dawnkit. I have a headcanon that Cedarheart and Rowanclaw are brothers. Cedarheart and Nightwing are also mates and had two sons; Smokepaw and Talonpaw. Sadly Nightwing, Smokepaw, and Talonpaw all died in the New Prophecy and trying to avenge Talonpaw's death with his brother, had his leg broken and can no longer be a warrior and had to retire early. It makes me sad but HEY I guess it works!!
> 
> also hey I'm gonna switch POV's every chapter! Next chapter will be in Tiger's perspective!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! So this isn't the first time I wrote a fic set in the warriors universe but it is the first one I'm posting here!!! I;m so incredibly nervous but excited to work on this!!!
> 
> So in the allegiances you may have noticed some changes and I'll explain them right now. The doc I made would help explain things more lol  
https://docs.google.com/document/d/18CavDLZPn_zoiBl_CBowim0fzrWv_Vw2Rsu_LFkN-4s/ (you may need to copy and paste the link to see the doc sorry)
> 
> The biggest changes are in ThunderClan and WindClan:
> 
> Leafpool has Hollypaw as an apprentice instead of Jaypaw. Since Jaypaw has no reason to be a medicine cat beyond the prophecy, he doesn't need to be a medicine cat anymore, so Hollypaw can freely take over.
> 
> Squirrelflight is Lionpaw's mentor instead of Ashfur. I figured this would work better because Squirrelflight would want to mentor one of Leafpool's kits, so she asked Firestar. I figured she'll be a better mentor anyway to Lion lol
> 
> Crowfeather doesn't have Heatherpaw as an apprentice. WindClan is punishing Crowfeather by giving him no apprentices. He may be punished more severely later i suppose
> 
> A small one, but you may have noticed two new rogue characters. They won't be major major characters but they're pretty important in the first part of the story!!
> 
> That's pretty much it!!!! I don't know how frequently I'll publish chapters, hopefully not too far apart!!


End file.
